Webs, such as non-woven webs, may be used in a variety of applications. For instance, webs may be used in order to clean surfaces. In such instances, the web may be configured onto a scrubbing brush or mop. The web can have bristles or grit disposed thereon in order to aid in cleaning. The web can be configured as a dry wipe in order to clean the surface, or may be a wet wipe so that the web is wet to some degree when cleaning the surface. The web may also be designed to be a reusable web that can be used in several applications, or may be a disposable web that is of a more limited life.
Alternatively, webs can be used in applications in which the web absorbs fluid or acts as a fluid barrier. For instance, the web can be used in the construction of a diaper. In such instances, the web may have an adhesive or other fastener, such as a hook and loop type fastener, disposed thereon in order to secure the web either to itself or to some other component. The adhesive or other fastener is located on the surface of the web and effects attachment once contact with a complementary surface or object occurs.
As such, webs are designed in order to have functional members disposed thereon in order to accomplish such tasks as cleaning and fastening. However, the positioning of the functional members on the web is such that they will function whenever the web comes into contact with a complementary surface or object. This is the case even if the user does not intend to employ the functional member.
For instance, a web that has a scrubbing material, such as grit, disposed onto a portion of the web may be used to clean a soft surface. The user may inadvertently scratch the surface should the scrubbing material contact the surface by mistake. Additionally, a web with a fastening element disposed thereon will adhere to surfaces the fastening material contacts, even if it is not the intent of the user to attach the fastening element.